The legend of zelda: Mipha's return
by zelda787
Summary: this story takes place after breath of the wild it is a linkxmipha story link and mipha are reunited and spend the rest of their life together. but when jealousies arise link will have to choose between friendships or love.
1. a very lonely hero

Link was in his house in hateno village. He sat in a chair at his desk. It had been three years since he defeated calamity ganon. He looked over at the wall where all the weapons that the deceased champions used. His favorite on was Mipha lightscale trident. Mipha. That name brought joy to his heart but also great sorrow. He missed her very much. He would do absolutely anything to bring her back. Since he had no way to bring her back was the cause of his great sorrow. It has been a lonely three years nothing to do. There was no use to train becuase there was nothing to fight. Link being the hero of the wilds could have any woman he wants but he decided that if he could not bring Mipha back there is no use having anyone else. He knew that Zelda loved him by what he read in her diary. She was very busy being queen he did not want to bother her. Link could imagine the great responsibilities that she carried on her shoulders.

Link decided to see if he could recover any more memories of Mipha in Zora's Domain. He got up out of his chair and walked over to his closet where he kept all of his clothes he collected during his adventure. He put on his champions tunic and hylian trousers. He decided that it was relevant to where the Zora armor. Mipha made this Zora armor with a plan to marry him. He put it on. He liked how it fit him perfectly. He also put the rest of the Zora set on. He took Mipha's lightscale trident off the wall and strapped it on his back aswell as the silver shield and the silver bow. He packed twelve of each type of arrow including ancient ones and stuffed them into his quiver and put the quiver around his shoulder.

He walked out the door and headed towards the lanayru region on foot it was a long walk but he had all the time in the world. Once he arrived at the entrance to the Domain. No one was near so he headed towards the place where the statue of Mipha and sat in front of it. He gazed upon it. He knew he wasn't going to see the memory again. He decided to try to pray to her. _Mipha, I don't know if you can hear me but I miss you very much and would do anything in the world to have you back. If you can hear me I want to let you know that I love you more than anything in the world. I want you back._ He stopped right there and was about to leave but he heard Mipha's voice answering him and said; _Link, I love you too I want to have you back aswell. I don't want you to grieve over me. You all ready saved me. Many, many times although you probably don't remember. I fear that if you try to bring me back you may be extremely hurt or even dead. Don't do it my love. Its for your own good. I've seen you crying saying you miss me. I miss you too. Goodbye my love._

Her voice faded and link wept. Some Zora watched him from afar and said to each other who is that hylian in full Zora armor with Mipha's trident on his back. They decided to report it to Prince Sidon.

" Describe him for me." said Prince sidon

"He is a Hylian with blonde hair and blue eyes in full Zora armor with Mipha's trident on his back." said the Zora.

"I know exactly who that is. Bring me to him."

The Zora showed sidon to him.

"LINK! how wonderful it is to see you."

Link looked up at him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hello Prince Sidon." said link

"Link are you alright? Why are you crying?" said prince sidon

Link looked up at Mipha's statue.

"It is very personal." Link said

"I know who it is about. You miss her don't you?" said Prince sidon

Link nodded his head.

"Prince Sidon, Do you have any idea where Mipha's tomb is?"

"Why? What do you need it for?"

"Just bring me to it please?"

"Okay I will but Please don't do anything bad."

"I won't."


	2. a happy reunion

Prince Sidon walked him over to the place where Mipha's tomb is. He walked past a waterfall and started removing rocks to unveil a small room. The stench reached them almost instantly. Link stepped inside ignoring the smell. He found Mipha's decayed body. He stretched both hands over her. He started to think about all the times they spent together. Then suddenly a huge orb of healing magic appeared on his hands. Sidon's eye's widened when he saw this. In just a few seconds Link was drenched with sweat. Sidon could see Mipha's body restoring. Link stopped sweating. At half way blood started trickling down Links nose. Then at three quarters it started dumping out. Link could barely breathe. Almost done. Next Link opened his mouth because blood was filling it. Link could feel his life fading from him.

From Vah Ruta Mipha could no longer control her spirit. She was being pulled away from it. Soaring through the night sky. Finally through the water fall and back into her body. Mipha gasped for air. Link fell on the floor dead.

"Quick Mipha. Heal him." Sidon said quickly.

Mipha tried to perform her healing magic. Nothing happened. Then she thought of how much she loved him. The fact that he was wearing the zora armor that she made for him increased her love for him. Which then activated the healing magic. Sidon was feeling his wrist to feel when he has a pulse. The healing went on for a couple seconds.

"I feel a pulse but I think he is in a coma. I'll come back with a few guards to take him and shield you from view of the zora's. There is no use for you to be seen because that will cause a huge crowd." said Sidon.

Sidon left and a few minutes later he came back with guards.

"Take Link and Mipha to the zora infirmary and make sure Mipha is not seen." ordered Sidon.

The guards were shocked to see Mipha alive and well. They did not ask. They just did what they were told. They were not seen. Three months go by and Link is still in a coma.

"Mipha, Link has not woken up in three months its time to give up." said a zora doctor.

"I can't give up." whined Mipha.

"Well we cannot afford this. We may have to put him to sleep." said the zora doctor.

Mipha nodded her head.

"At least let me say a last few words to him." said Mipha.

"Okay, tell me when your ready." said the doctor as he left the room.

Mipha crawled on top of Link in his cot and whispered in his ear.

"Link, I don't know if you can hear me but you need to wake up. I need you and I love you. I want to marry you but I won't be able to if you don't wake up." said Mipha.

Mipha looked him in the face to see if he has any reaction. Nothing. She gently kisses him on the lips and turns away but before She gets off Link pulls her back onto him and wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. He presses his lips against hers. They did that for a few seconds then Link pulls away.

"I want to get married to you too." said Link happily.

"Then we're engaged?" asked Mipha.

"Of course." said Link.


	3. A new kingdom

Link got off his cot and walked towards the door. With one arm wrapped around Mipha's waist. He walked out of the zora infirmary. They saw the doctor along the way. He was very surprised to see him fully recovered. He said nothing and walked right past them. Once they left there the zora's immediately recognized the princess and crowded around the two. They eyed Link suspiciously. Mipha noticed this and she pressed a kiss on his cheek. The zora saw that and their attitudes changed. Word quickly made it to the king that his daughter was alive. He called for prince Sidon and asked him if he knew about this.

"Yes I did know." said Prince Sidon.

"Why did you not tell me." asked the king.

"It was Mipha's request." said Prince Sidon.

"Okay then. Do you have any idea how she came back?" said the king.

"Yes, Link brought her back to life. He died in the process but he is fully recovered now." said prince sidon.

"Wow, that was awful nice of him." said the king.

Mipha and Link arrived there and Mipha' ran to the king and hugged him. She told what happened but the king told her he already knew because prince sidon told him.

"Me and Link would like to get married. Is that okay with you?" asked Mipha.

"I would be very honored." said the king.

They had their wedding A lot of people from every race showed up. Two years went by and Link decided to show her a very special place.

"Mipha, I would like to show you something." said Link.

"What is it." asked Mipha.

"Its a surprise." said Link.

Mipha followed Link. Link dived into the water. Mipha hesitated. She did not see Link come to the surface. She started to worry. She jumped into the water and found Link perfectly fine. He was actully breathing. He started to swim. Mipha followed. It felt to Mipha like they were swimming for hours. Link motioned for her to come closer. He pointed. Mipha saw a gleaming crystal castle.

"Wow its beautiful." Mipha said.

"I know. I've never actually been inside. Let's go." said Link.

They entered the castle. Inside they saw statues of zora that looked so real. They entered the throne room and in the center of it they saw a trident stuck in a pedestal. They walked up to it. At the bottom it read: sacred trident only a female zora with a pure heart and a love for the hero is allowed to pull it from the pedestal. Mipha' grabbed it and pulled it out. Its started to glow. Suddenly a zora appeared in front of them.

"Hello are you the one who pulled this trident from its pedestal." said the zora.

"Yes, I did." Said Mipha.

"My name is princess Ruto I have heard your prayers and it seem like it worked you and Link are together right?"

"Yes." said Mipha.

Princess Ruto stretche her arms out and said "awaken my people." All of a sudden the statue came to life. They saw what had happed and they fell to their knees. Once they got up. They crowned Link and Mipha king and queen of this castle.

"Long live king Link! Long Live queen Mipha!"


End file.
